twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
2016
2016 '''was the tenth year of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. Active Members: '''2007 *GuyandRotor 2008 *ThomasWoodenRailway *Percyno6 *HiroTheJapaneseTrain *Klurty34 2009 *MilkTankerMedia *WoodenRailwayReviews *MrMPS *TheThomasWoodenGuy *OrigamiAirEnforcer * cgiben 2010 *EricPierre53 *SodorFan2K10 *Christianc6100 *RingoRailway *Woodenrailwayonly *SkarloeyRailway01 *OurTWRCommunity *ThomasMania24 *MrConductorFan1406 2011 *Enterprisingengine93 *SR3DFilms *Ois894 *GingerPercy *MultiGreenThunder *BocoFan14 2012 *Jlouvier *Mainlineengine2 *ThomasWoodenEpisodes *ThomasDude5 *TheBluebellEngine *WoodenBoy BearLover *woodenrailway123 *ThomasFan89 * LegoLover117 *OliverTheGWREngine *WilliamOliver11 2013 *Crimson2091 *Sodor Wooden Adventures *Ethan P. *ThomasFan12341 *CrikeyFellRailway *WoodenRS 2014 *Roman TheTWRCollector *Montagueduck48 *TrainKing James *turtlesandthomas *Thomas Wooden Tales *Tank Engines Studios *George and Dylan's TWR and extras *Duck 'N' Duncan *MikeMike123 2015 *Ryatron 12 *DuncanWoodenRailway *DieselDuckFan2001 *Annie C. *The Thomas Critic *EzCuldee *Toby77 c *Edwardthegreat248 *Culdee4 *WoodenToby *Sudrian Trainspotter *Woodenfan 1 *TWRFan128 *WoodenRailwayWorld *TWRProductions4 New Members from 2016 * TheStarSwitcher * Grease and Oil Podcast * ClydeiousCat33 * LMS Arthur Users who left in 2016 *DiamondThomas *EdwardAlba *BertramOldWarrior * Thomas Wooden Lutz * ThomasWoodenAdventures * Rhyndale Railway *KnapfordTrevor28 *TWR Community Radio *UrbanTrainz *WoodenBoy BearLover *Sodor Wooden Adventures *TWES Todd Users who returned in 2016 * Oliver Duck Overall Synopsis 2016 featured many big events in the community. In January, WRR interviewed the founder of the Thomas Wooden Railway, Roy Wilson, and posted the interview on his channel. This interview was considered a big deal and prior to this, Wilson had never been interviewed by a community member. However the big events in January didn't stop there. MrMPS uploaded an episode of his Vlog series, TheMPShow, in which he met up with former TWRC member LNERFlyingScotsman in California. Later on in March, MPS would meet up with another user, this time it would be current TWRC member MrConductorFan1406. They filmed a comedic video where they announced a brand new podcast series called The Grease and Oil Podcast, hosted by them. The podcast became very well received. However, MPS' meet ups wouldn't end there; He would meet up with MilkTankerMedia multiple times. They did things such as going to a railway museum and seeing the movie Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice. Turtlesandthomas continued his popular series Sudrian Conflict. The series would feature far more voice actors than before including non TWR users. Turtles would also meet up with EnterprisingEngine93 (creator of Enterprising Engines) and Tines Sensahthe (creator of Tobias and the Half-Pariah). A crossover review, made by them, on Sir Handel was uploaded to Turtles' channel in June. This would lead to another, larger meetup in the following year. (To learn more, click here.) Many crossover reviews were released in 2016. Percyno6 did a crossover review with WoodenRailwayOnly (on Stafford) in February and another one with MultiGreenThunder (on BoCo) in March. The BoCo review ended in a cliffhanger, which was resolved in a review between Percyno6 and EricPierre53. MultiGreenThunder would have an ongoing story line throughout a few videos, where MrMPS wouldn't do a crossover with him. This would lead up to crossover with MPS on Introducing James that was released in September. Throughout the year, Percyno6, MultiGreenThunder and WoodenRailwayOnly have cameoed in each others videos. However, they are currently very secretive about what's going on. Newer users in the community had chances to shine in 2016. Annie. C's channel has continued to grow and a new user called TheStarSwitcher gained popularity through some well made reviews on items based off that year's Thomas special, The Great Race. Older users channel's also saw a growing fanbase. Multi reached 1,000 subs in January and ended with 1,500 by October. Eric's channel would pass 3,000 subs. Crossovers weren't the only popular collaborations though, HiroTheJapaneseTrain, LegoLover117, Roman'sTWREmpire, DuncanWoodenRailway, TrainKingJames, MikeMike123 and WoodenRS, all teamed up to create a remake of the Thomas VHS/DVD Thomas and the Special Letter. Each user would remake a certain episode and clips from their remakes were even used to remake the song You Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover. The remake with all of the episodes edited together was released on HTJT's channel in July. A followup to the remake, New Friends for Thomas, was released in October. This time, the team included WoodenRailwayOnly, EdwardTheGreat248 and MasterOfTheLemons. While there were a lot of videos this year, there were some channels that were a bit inactive, due to commitment to the Thomas Creator Collective, a series on the official Thomas and Friends YouTube channel. While the first episode was very well received, the collective became subject to a lot of controversy. While most respect the users involved with the channel, the high ups at Mattel have taken some criticism for ruining the series. Despite this, the series has been a big success and has grossed millions of views. TWRC members such as EnterprisingEngine93, ThomasWoodenRailway and MrConductorFan1406 (Vinnie) are in the collective. When Vinnie is busy, MPS will often get a guest to fill in for him on the Grease and Oil Podcast. The TWRC was also active on Twitter as usual. One of the most discussed topics was on Dewcision 2016. A contest where people could vote online which flavor of Mountain Dew got to stick around. The soda flavors were Pitch Black and Baja Blast. Baja Blast had previously been a popular drink in the community and was commonly associated with MrMPS. The contest resulted in many jokes and memes. In the summer, the community was being harassed and trolled by a group of small YouTuber users. However most members laughed off these actions as "unnecessary" and "childish". Luckily, the trolling would stop not long afterwards. During one of Rob's streams where he watched the Thomas special The Great Discovery, the joke made about Pierce Brosnan's delivery of the line "Welcome Stanley", would become a popular meme in the community. The phrase was often shouted and has become associated with Stanley's otherwise bland character, although the meme has since been disowned by many members of the community for being overused. That year's Thomas special, The Great Race, was a much discussed topic. Many reviews were made on characters new to the TWR from that special and the movie itself was much debated over. The TWR Critic released several remakes of songs from the movie which gained many views and overall contributed to his channel's success. While 2016 may not have been as popular a year as 2015 was, it was overall a good year with many meet ups and crossovers. First Quarter: January-March The first quarter was not a very active time for the community. Jlouvier rebooted his long-running series, "Character Fridays", after ending it in 2015. WRR interviewed Roy Wilson. TheStarSwitcher joined in early March. Second Quarter: March-June In the second quarter, several users took a break from making videos, making this also a rather inactive time for the community. At the beginning of June, Turtlesandthomas met up with EnterprisingEngine93 and Tines Sensahthe, one of the few three-way meet-ups in TWRC history. Third Quarter: July-September The third quarter marked a rise in activity in the community. More videos were produced by users who hadn't uploaded in a long time, once again putting the community back on its feet. In July, MilkTankerMedia met up with MrMPS again and filmed several videos together. Major Events TWR Community Radio's last video was uploaded on January 3, 2016. WRR interviewed Roy Wilson, the creator of Thomas Wooden Railway, on January 13, 2016. Jlouvier rebooted Character Fridays on January 1, 2016. MrMPS and MrConductorFan1406 launched the Grease and Oil Podcast on April 16, 2016. Percyno6 brought Percy's Ever Present Past to his channel on June 28, 2016. Trivia and Other Events Wooden Railway Reviews changed his username to WRR, then to Robert. Category:2016 Category:Year